Aunque el destino nos condene
by LIMC0712
Summary: una historia de amor prohibida que renacera de lo mas profundo de cada ser, sobrepasando los abstaculos impuestos por el destino. Haruka y Michiru protagonistas.
1. Prólogo

Bueno amigos, nuevo año nueva historia, espero que la disfruten, las protagonistas Haruka y Michiru y otros personajes por ahí que son de mi autoría.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la excelentísima Naoko Taukechi _(que envidia)_ bueno sin más preámbulo.

**Aunque el destino nos condene**

Prólogo

Somos una raza única que se fusiona formando el más antiguo y poderoso de los linajes, gozamos de privilegios y habilidades propias las cuales nos permiten mantenernos en contacto con la vida al otro lado de los prominentes muros que nos rodean, bajo la luz de la luna no hay nada que nos pueda detener mientras contemplamos desde la penumbra al ser más afortunado que pudo concebir la creación, "Los mortales".

Para nosotros son simples animales racionales dominados por sentimientos efímeros, los cuales se regocijan ante el dolor ajeno, siendo avaros y codiciosos.

¿Pero como una raza tan autodestructiva puede disfrutar de tanta autonomía? , si para los mortales la muerte es una sentencia para nosotros es el único camino de felicidad.

La inmortalidad no lo es todo y menos cuando tu existencia se ve inmersa en una absurda monotonía en la cual tu corazón solo late por inercia, la carencia de sentimientos mantiene nuestra mente despejada permitiéndonos socializar con el mundo exterior sin llegar a sobrepasar los límites de lo estipulado; pero todo lo que está escrito y se ha cumplido durante varios milenios cambiara en poco tiempo, esta es la oportunidad de dejar de escondernos y amar de nuevo. Porque por ella me enfrentaría al mismísimo infierno.

0o0o0o0

Desde tiempos remotos a la creación existió el primer ser maldito, condenado a la oscuridad eterna por haber manchado sus manos con sangre inocente; el mismísimo Jehová todo poderoso, al ver el mordaz crimen de su propia creación lo sentenció al exilio absoluto condenando su alma a vagar en las penumbras eternamente, sin poder deleitarse siquiera de los placeres más simples del Edén.

Cegado por su odio arrastró consigo el alma inocente de una joven, la cual hizo suya a la fuerza, dando origen a una raza de inmortales que ha logrado mantenerse milenio tras milenio escondida de lo único que puede terminar con su existencia; la luz del sol.

0o0o0o0

Bueno este es el comienzo de otra historia espero que la disfruten, haciendo un poco de propaganda no olviden el nuevo capítulo de MI JARDINERO, esta candente. Actualizare pronto.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, bueno aquí les traigo la primera entrega de esta historia, debo aclarar que tanto Haruka como Michiru tienen apellidos diferentes a los que estamos acostumbrados, pero ellas siguen siendo FISICAMENTE igualitas a como las conocemos, la faceta de cada una cambia mucho ya que es una historia MUY diferente y todo es para darle credibilidad a la trama. Bueno otras dudas serán aclaradas en los capítulos previos.

**Capitulo 1**

Hace mas de mil años, en una intensa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Marcus Rivelly se apoderó del trono de las sombras; como descendiente directo de "Caín" _(vampiro más antiguo del cual se tiene registro) _, se encargó de dar fin a la guerra que azotaba a los mortales e inmortales, trayendo paz entre ambas especies.

Hasta el día de hoy es conocido como "El soberano" ya que un milenio después todavía se mantiene el equilibrio de la luz y las tinieblas, evitando que ninguno de los dos bandos traspase los limites concertados.

Bajo su mandato se encuentran seis círculos, los cuales definen el rango que ocupa cada uno de los vampiros existentes.

El primero es llamado "Ventrue", allí se encuentran todos aquellos que son alabados por su hermosura y pericia, se caracterizan por ser sofisticados, honorables, sociables y distinguidos. Creen en el buen gusto por encima de todo lo demás.

El segundo circulo es llamado "Tremere", Los miembros de este clan tienen gran entrega y están extremadamente bien organizados, son todos aquellos que están listos para la batalla, siendo seres leales que gustosos darían la vida por proteger a "El Soberano".

El tercero tiene como nombre "Malkavian" Este grupo tiene mala fama por sus miembros destructivos y nihilistas, que mantienen una reputación de conducta sádica y de tener poco control sobre la humanidad que aún conservan.

El cuarto círculo se denomina "Toreador", Los miembros de este clan son conocidos por su hedonismo, aunque esto es una tergiversación de lo que verdaderamente son. Son orgullosos y regios, muy excitables y cultivan gustos caros; pero hedonismo es ir un poco demasiado lejos. Los artistas siempre son tan incomprendidos.

El penúltimo es llamado "Grangel", allí se encuentran los vampiros nómadas que rara vez se quedan mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. En esto se diferencian mucho de los otros clanes, los cuales tienden a encontrar un refugio y aferrarse a él.

El último círculo y no menos importante es "Brujah", se compone casi completamente de rebeldes de un tipo u otro, que buscan continuamente la expresión definitiva de su individualidad.

Todos y cada uno forman familias con costumbres y aptitudes diferentes, pero con un fin en común: la autoconservacion.

0o0o0o0

Michiru Rivelly, se podría definir como la Ninfa de la penumbra; su belleza, glamour, sensualidad y arrogancia hacen de ella el inmortal más hermoso y despiadado jamás conocido. Sus habilidades la hacen única, ganándose el mandato del primer círculo "Ventrue".

Como primogénita de "El Soberano", tiene privilegios los cuales le permiten saciar su sed de sangre con algo más que roedores o mamíferos, dándose el gusto de saborear el delicioso plasma de los mortales.

Más allá de su belleza y glamour, se considera aguerrida apasionada y segura de sí misma, y si que lo es ya que conoce perfectamente sus gustos y el sexo masculino no hace parte de estos.

-Michiru hija, que bueno volver a verte- exclamó Marcus eufórico, levantándose del trono con los brazos abiertos, esperando darle un cordial abrazo a su hija.

-Padre, ha pasado mucho tiempo- respondió con voz impasible, acercándose sigilosamente.

-Lo sé, y me alegra mucho que estés de regreso.

-Te advierto... que no pienso quedarme mucho, tengo asuntos que resolver con los "Ventrue"- la joven se detuvo, evitando a toda costa el contacto físico.

-Veo que tu soberbia sigue intacta, eso lo heredaste de mí- Marcus volvió a sentarse, al ver que su intento de abrazo no fue correspondido.

-Sí, y gracias a los dioses la belleza la heredé de mi madre, ¿Te imaginas lo horrible que sería si me pareciera a ti?

-Jajajaja... por lo menos estas de buen humor.

-Dime padre, ¿Para qué solicitaste mi presencia?

-Tengo una misión para ti- la expresión del veterano vampiro cambio por una irrevocable.

-¿Qué clase de misión?

-Es mejor hablar esto en privado, vamos a mi oficina- Marcus le indicó a su hija que lo siguiera.

-Espera padre- Michiru se detuvo en seco, logrando que la persona delante de ella, frenara de igual manera, y se girara para encontrar sus miradas. -...si es otro de tus trabajitos estúpidos de ir a vigilar a "yo no sé quien" ya conoces mi respuesta.- inquirió la joven enfadada, negándose a continuar el camino.

-Escúchame, esto no es un juego, tu primo Kraven se ha rebelado contra nosotros y todo porque se enteró de tus absurdos caprichos.

-Siempre fue un resentido, ¿Además que puede hacer él contra todos nosotros?

-Acompáñame Michiru, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Ambos se dirigían al despacho. Este al igual que toda la casa, carecía de ventanas, y las pocas que tenia, estaban cubiertas por abultados doseles que no permitían que la luminosidad natural se filtrase. Siendo la tenue luz las velas, lo único que iluminaba el íntimo espacio.

Cuando llegaron, la hermosa vampiresa miró con apatía el lugar, como si le desagradara.

-Padre, estamos en el siglo XXI ahora existe la luz artificial... este lugar me da escalofríos- declaró la joven, observando que cada objeto perpetuaba en el mismo lugar, al cual fue sentenciado siglos posteriores.

-A mí me gusta así, además yo soy el que lo habita permanentemente.

-Pues... déjame decirte "Soberano" que eres un anticuado, que no tiene clase y mucho menos estilo- Michiru sonrió tomando asiento, quedando frente al monumental escritorio.

-Bueno hija no venimos hasta acá para hablar de la iluminación o decoración de "nuestra" casa.

-Yo ya no vivo aquí, así que "nuestra" me suena a batallón.

-Como quieras, contigo no se puede- Marcus se acomodó en su respectivo sillón apoyando los codos sobre el bufete -Volviendo al tema en cuestión, te comentaba que Kraven se reveló a nuestro linaje, hace unos días estuvo en mi presencia y por lo que me dio a entender creo que sabe el secreto de nuestros antepasados.

-Pero eso es imposible, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-No lo estoy, por eso te he mandado a llamar, necesito que me ayudes a descifrar lo que ese traidor se trae entre manos.

-Eso será bastante fácil padre- Marcus la miro con enfado, creyendo que su hija era bastante presumida y confiada.

-Pero no es todo... creo que ya ubicamos al último descendiente de Lucian Baldini y tenemos que vigilarlo para que manos enemigas no lo capturen.

-¿Así que tengo que convertirme en la niñera de ese mortal?, Porque no lo matamos de una buena vez y nos evitamos tantos problemas.

-Tú sabes que él es el único que nos puede liberar de la eterna oscuridad, ¿acaso no te gustaría algún día presenciar el amanecer sin el miedo de morir desintegrada?- Marcus dirigió la mirada a los grandes ventanales que cercaban la estancia, los cuales se encontraban protegidos por abultadas cortinas.

-Padre, ¿Para qué necesito la luz del sol si tengo el resplandor de la luna que me hace feliz?

-No lo entiendes- sonrió tristemente -todo en la vida es necesario y créeme cuando te digo que no hay cosa más maravillosa que presenciar el espectáculo del amanecer-

-Como puedes decir eso si nunca lo has visto.

-Lo he visto en mis premoniciones, y es hermoso.

-¿Sigues teniendo esas estúpidas premoniciones?- Michiru soltó una carcajada burlona.

-Te recuerdo que esas estúpidas premoniciones nos han mantenido en equilibrio con los mortales... aunque tú te empeñes en romper las reglas de vez en cuando- Marcus no pudo evitar recriminarle a su hija, por los constantes gustos que se permitía -además estos últimos meses han sido más frecuentes.

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué te mas te muestran las visiones aparte del amanecer?

- La destrucción de nuestra raza.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?- la expresión de la joven cambio tajantemente. Se incorporó un poco, para observar de frente a su padre.

-Es... mejor que no me pongas atención... bueno... volviendo al tema...- el veterano jerarca se encontraba inquieto, era consciente que había hablado de mas, por lo tanto quiso cambiar desesperadamente el rumbo de la conversación -su nombre es Haruka Baldini, reconocido empresario, tiene 21 años y reside en Hamburgo.

-Su sangre debe ser exquisita, de pronto le dé una probadita.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, solo quiero que lo vigiles, y estés atenta a cualquier cambio que se presente.

-Está bien seré la guardaespaldas del joven Baldini.

Michiru se levantó de la silla. Se dirigió a la salida, en donde se detuvo un breve instante, recapitulando momentos pasados –esta conversación no ha terminado- expresó antes de desaparecer del lugar.

0o0o0o0

Espero que les haya gustado, a medida que avance la historia se irá aclarando las dudas generadas no se preocupen, si quieren dejar algún comentario o critica será bien recibido. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Segunda entrega espero sea de su agrado disfrútenla.

Capitulo 2

-Vaya preciosa, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba con mi padre- fue la respuesta corta de la joven que denotaba un tono de indiferencia.

Michiru se retiró del lobby principal de la asociación "Ventrue" para dirigirse a su estudio, tenia asuntos que resolver antes de su partida, además aprovecharía el tiempo restante para descansar un poco ya que el crepúsculo estaba concluyendo dándole paso al resplandeciente astro rey.

-¿Con tu padre? Hace mucho no te presentabas ante "El Soberano" ¿Que quería de ti?- la voz seguía hostigándola sin importar lo rápido que caminara.

Michiru frenó en seco, giró su cuerpo flemáticamente para quedar frente a la persona que le causaba tan reiterativo empalago, su mirada inexpresiva era acompañada de una sonrisa sutil pero ladina. Pronto sus labios se abrieron un poco para emitir aquellas palabras suaves e hirientes que la caracterizaban.

-Vladimir... Vladimir... Vladimir, después de tanto tiempo sigo sin comprender porque eres un "Ventrue", es más, ni siquiera deberías ser un vampiro, ¿No te das cuenta que avergüenzas nuestro linaje?

Con estas palabras la joven finiquita la breve conversación girándose nuevamente para dirigirse a su destino.

-Jajaja, si vieras tu expresión cuando te dije esas palabras, de seguro con esto no volverás a molestarme, ¿No entiendo cómo es que no se da cuenta que me fastidia?- dijo la hermosa inmortal entrando a su fastuoso estudio cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Se dirigió sigilosamente al escritorio observando cada objeto con premura cerciorándose que nadie hubiese irrumpido en su espacio, tomó asiento frente a la mesa, abrió una carpeta que horas antes su padre le facilitó en la cual se encontraban todos los datos de la persona a la cual debía custodiar, la ojeó minuciosamente para no perder detalle alguno

-Ummmm... Haruka Baldini, veamos que clase hombre eres, 21 años, soltero, accionista mayoritario de una multinacional, bla bla bla, miremos lo importante, físicamente eres rubio... ojos verdes... estatura 1.85... atlético... y aunque aquí no lo dice me imagino que muy coqueto y asediado por las mujeres.

Michiru guardó silencio examinando la fotografía que se hallaba en sus manos, una leve sonrisa afloró en su rostro al tiempo en que miraba otras publicaciones en las cuales aparecía el rubio acompañado de distintas mujeres.

-Algo me dice que no eres lo que aparentas joven Baldini.

Diciendo esto aparto el expediente, y lo guardó celosamente bajo llave para evitar que algún intruso pudiese hallarlo. Buscó su propio confort en la holgada silla que la sostenía para después cerrar sus ojos, y su mente se lo permitía poder dormir un poco. Despertó varias horas después turbada por un leve dolor que aquejaba su espalda y cuello, tal vez el sillón donde descanso no le brindó el suficiente bienestar para poder distender su cuerpo. _"si quiero mantener mi postura debo comprar una cama con urgencia"_ pensó mientras se enderezaba con calma, miró su reloj para cerciorarse de la hora y advertir que faltaba poco para un nuevo crepúsculo.

-Debo alistarme rápido, esta misma noche emprenderé mi camino.

_Hamburgo 02:30 am_

-Ahhhh... ahhhh... Haruka más... no pares... ¡¡¡ahhhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Baldini!!!

El imperioso grito del clímax asaltó cada espacio del lujoso apartamento. Minutos más tarde ambos cuerpos transpirados reposaban en el descomunal lecho que abarcaba la habitación principal, la mujer que se hallaba recostada al lado izquierdo de la cama, intentó mantener contacto visual con la persona a su derecha quien solamente cerró sus ojos y la ignoró con un desagradable sosiego manteniendo un silencio que al igual que el último grito de placer, cubrió el suntuoso aposento.

-Haruka... yo.

-Preciosa es asunto de una sola noche, te dije claramente que no te hicieras ilusiones- dicho esto el rubio se giró dándole la espalda a la mujer quien no acertó en decir nada más.

-Por cierto... hasta mañana....

-Alexa

-Cierto... hasta mañana preciosa Alexa.

"_Fui una estúpida, como pude creer que Haruka Baldini me quisiera para algo más que solo una noche de placer"_ pensó la chica levantándose de la cama con el designio de abandonar aquella morada lo más rápido posible.

La mañana arribó, pero a diferencia del día anterior los sombríos nubarrones asediaban los rayos del sol impidiendo que estos se desplegaran sobre la superficie terrestre, la lluvia no se hizo esperar estrellándose contra todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Haruka despertó gracias al fuerte golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra su ventana, hizo un ademán de pereza mientras sus brazos y piernas se estiraban al máximo para distender sus músculos, se detuvo a mirar el techo por un corto tiempo, y una risita burlona dejó al descubierto los pensamientos de una noche bastante agitada, decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha para empezar el nuevo día, no sin antes consultar la agenda en la cual tenía los nombres de todos los prestigiosos lugares de Hamburgo, en los cuales podía pasar la noche y divertirse rodeado de hermosas musas.

-A ver... mmmmm... el día de hoy iré a este dicen que es un lugar muy cotizado, espero que hayan muy buenas doncellas, pero primero debo concentrarme en mis obligaciones y luego en divertirme, mejor me alisto para no retrasarme.

0o0o0o0

Una joven se encontraba sentada en la barra de uno de los bares más prestigiosos de Hamburgo _"Caliente",_ su nombre era producto al imán de pasiones que se esparcían en el aura jugando con los más íntimos deseos de los consumidores. Aquella dama vestía un atuendo negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación de los mortales, con su conducta pasiva y analítica daba la impresión que esperaba a alguien más. Pronto una voz fuerte la saca de su abstracción.

-Señorita desea tomar algo- dice el Barman educadamente

-Gracias, me apetece un Amber Dream por favor.

-Con mucho gusto, ya se lo traigo.

Examinó su reloj por decima cuarta vez para cerciorarse de la hora que marcaba "9:00 pm", llevaba más de dos horas aguardando en esa silla y aun no había rastro de la persona a la cual le interesaba ver, los minutos cada vez se hacía más tediosos y los ojos pervertidos de los hombres no dejaban de asediarla, pensó en retirarse y seguir a su objetivo al día siguiente, pero la voz del mismo Barman la interrumpió nuevamente.

-¿Desea tomar algo más?

-Ehh... no much...- una voz detrás de ella la interrumpe

-Sí, la señorita quiere otro Amber Dream y para mí un whiskey doble.

La joven voltea para observar al dueño de tan galante voz quien se sienta en la silla que está al lado.

-Espero no te moleste que haya ordenado por ti.

-¿Porque habría de molestarme?

-Supongo que estabas de salida y yo te he retenido.

-Creo que supones mal.

-Eso quiere decir que puedo tener el honor de acompañarte- dice el joven mirándola directamente a los ojos

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo dejó su curso normal para emprender un camino más lento, haciendo de aquel instante un orbe de sentimientos desbordados.

-Michiru Rivelly, es un placer- se presenta extendiéndole la mano

-Haruka Baldini, y el placer es mío- tomando la mano que le ofrece la joven y besándola.

-Ya que quieres acompañarme, me imagino que no te importa si salimos de aquí, ya me cansé de este sitio.

-Este humilde servidor te lleva a donde gustes.

-¿Que propones?

-Quiero conocerte mejor y el mejor lugar para eso es mi apartamento.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una propuesta indecente?

-Créeme que nunca intentaría nada que te hiciera daño, eres tan... hermosa- Haruka estaba asombrado con la belleza de la joven que tenia frente a sus ojos, era la primera vez que su corazón latía con tal intensidad por alguien y las embarazosas mariposas en el estomago lo invadían _"¿Porque me siento de esta manera si hasta ahora la conozco?"_ eran los pensamientos del guapo empresario.

-Está bien confiaré en tu palabra, vamos a tu refugio.

Pasadas las 10:30 pm Haruka y Michiru se encontraban departiendo en el apartamento de el joven, bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara y saboreando la exquisita sensación de un "Moët Chandon grand cru Ayiss". Cada palabra que cruzaban iba acompañada de un toque de sinceridad y picardía, las miradas cargadas de sensualidad no terminaban de consumarse mientras el delicioso champagne iba desapareciendo de la botella. Por unos breves momentos el silencioso tomó el control de la situación y acortando distancia los rostros de los protagonistas se unieron en un dulce y cálido beso...

0o0o0o0

Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que este capítulo les haya agradado, espero comentarios buenos o malos no importa, todo sea para mejorar, hasta la próxima.


	4. Capítulo 3

En lo posible estoy tratando de actualizar rápido ya que me queda poco para entrar de nuevo a la universidad así que no me va a quedar mucho tiempo, disfruten esta entrega y para los que les gusta el lemon, tengan paciencia.

**Capitulo 3**

Por unos breves momentos el silencioso tomó el control de la situación y acortando distancia los rostros de los protagonistas se unieron en un dulce y cálido beso. La sangre que recorría el cuerpo de Haruka hacia que cada uno de los sentidos de la vampiresa se estremecieran dando lugar a los juicios mas inmundos e impulsivos jamás conocidos por un inmortal. Las manos de Michiru comenzaron un recorrido por la esbelta figura del rubio quien se mantenía inmóvil ante el contacto, tentaba cada lugar con infinita lujuria llegando a su torso donde se detuvo, sorpresivamente la joven rompió el beso el cual se avivaba con el pasar de los minutos.

-Tú eres...

-Lo descubriste preciosa- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro -¿Te sorprende?

-Algo me decía que no eras lo que aparentabas.

Michiru con tranquilidad absoluta se levantó del sillón en el cual descansaba, ladeó su rostro para evitar a toda costa la estridente mirada de Haruka quien no se inmutó ante la reacción de la joven. Dando unos pasos al lado intentó alejarse de la persona que la observaba insistentemente, llevó sus manos al pecho al tiempo que una expresión malévola se dibujó en su rostro y una sonrisa sagaz daba fin a la escena.

-Te encuentras bien- preguntó el rubio al ver el reiterativo silencio.

-Mejor que nunca.

-Escucha Michiru, no era mi intención engañarte, si quieres irte estas en toda la libertad de hacerlo pero... antes quiero que me disculpes.

-Mi intención no es alejarme, el hecho que seas mujer no tiene porque cambiar las cosas, es mas... me parece el doble de excitante.

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka y de un tirón logró que esta se colocara de pie aproximándola a su cuerpo, acercaron de nuevo sus rostros y se aunaron en un beso maniático y desesperado al tiempo en que las piernas de la fogosa inmortal se enredaron en la cadera de la rubia, quedando sus cuerpos cerca de la fusión.

-Te llevaré... a conocer... mi cama- dijo Haruka agitada

-Vamos que no quiero esperar un segundo más.

Rápidamente la atractiva joven mortal llegó a la habitación y con locura vehemente cayó al lecho que pronto las acobijaría, intentó tomar el control eminente pero fue detenida por Michiru quien se puso encima de ella sentándose en su abdomen, Haruka al encontrarse maniatada solo le quedó rendirse ante el hechizo del ser más hermoso que pudo haber concebido la creación. Pronto, sin recato alguno Michiru abrió la camisa de su presa logrando que los botones salieran despedidos por el aire arrebatándolos de la fina seda que los sostenía, atacó los pechos de Haruka sin piedad, con afán, como si quisiera devorarlos en ese instante produciendo gemidos de dolor y placer en la rubia. Ascendió hasta el cuello y cuando tuvo sus labios allí, pudo percibir que algo no andaba bien, su instinto carnal la estaba dominando haciéndola desear con gran apetito la deliciosa sangre que peregrinaba ese cuerpo.

-¡¡¡No!!!- gritó alterada separándose de Haruka.

-¿Que sucede?

-Esto no puede ser... me tengo que retirar ahora mismo.

Michiru se encontraba perturbada, nunca antes había deseado con tanta ansia el plasma de un humano, aunque era cierto que por ser la primogénita de "El Soberano" podía darse el lujo de saciar de vez en cuando sus caprichos, sabia controlarse y nunca se había sentido subyugada ante cualquier mortal, pero ahora era diferente, anhelaba con ansia aquella sangre, al punto de hacerla olvidar la humanidad que aún conservaba.

Sin pensarlo más salió presurosamente de aquel apartamento que la trastornaba, Haruka solo atinó a acomodarse la camisa y salir corriendo para lograr alcanzarla, pero todo fue en vano, lo único que aun seguía presente en el aura era su exquisito perfume.

-Porque me dejaste- fue el susurro de la rubia al no encontrarla

Pasaron dos horas, Michiru se encontraba sentada en el techo de una torre recapacitando sobre lo sucedido. Gracias a su casta de vampira tenia habilidades incomparables permitiéndole saltos de gran altura, súper velocidad y muchísima fuerza, pero ahora todo eso parecía no importar, porque se sentía el ser más despreciable y frágil, al ser dominada por simples placeres efímeros. Tomó su celular y con desgano marcó a su padre, previamente él le había especificado que debía mantenerlo informado de todos sus movimientos, algo que no la complacía en lo absoluto, pero era necesario para saber cuál era la acción a seguir.

-Michiru hija que gusto escucharte- se escuchó una voz al otro lado del móvil.

- Ya cumplí con la primera parte del trabajo.

-Yo me encuentro muy bien, si te interesa saber, ¿Y tú que tal?

-Déjate de tonterías padre, ¿Que más quieres que haga?

-Bien como veo que no estás de muy buen humor, solo necesito que lo vigiles y que te percates que ningún enemigo intente hacerle daño.

-Eso es fácil, en cuanto a la información que me diste con respecto al bar donde lo encontraría, déjame decirte que tus visiones no son tan inútiles como pensaba- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa burlona y colocándose de pie con la firme intención de abandonar el lugar.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado, pero déjame felicitarte porque coronaste rápido la primer parte del trabajo, después te indicaré lo que debes de hacer con tu primo Kraven.

-Soy la mejor no lo olvides- Michiru cortó abruptamente la llamada sin importar que su progenitor quedara hablando solo al otro lado de la línea, abrió sus brazos dejando que el céfiro nocturno la vistiera, y dió un gran salto al vacío, aterrizando 18 pisos más abajo totalmente indemne.

-Michiru... hola... Michiru... estas ahí... que mal educada esta niña, ya varias veces que me deja hablando solo, definitivamente una digna representante de nuestro linaje- decía para sí mismo Marcus confinado en su lúgubre despacho –pronto te enterarás de la triste verdad hija mía.

"_**-Ahhhh... ahhhh... mas Haruka... ¡¡¡mas!!! No pares... ahhhh.**_

_**-Michiru... eres mía... solo mía.**_

_**-Penétrame Haruka... hazlo mas fuerte... hazlo por siempre.**_

_**-No quiero... dejarte nunca... preciosa... quiero... que estés conmigo...en la eternidad.**_

_**-Bésame... acaríciame... seamos un solo ser Ruka... ahhhh... necesito tu san..."**_

Haruka despertó exaltada, el sudor recorría cada poro de su piel acariciándola sutilmente, giró su cabeza para toparse con el despertador que marcaba las 4:13 am, ni siquiera había trascurrido una hora desde que logro conciliar el sueño, era más que obvio el motivo de su desvelo y aun así aquella hermosa mujer__la seguía agobiando en sus más perversas ilusiones.

-Michiru Rivelly... te esperé por mucho tiempo, pero nunca imaginé que nuestro encuentro se diera de esta forma... solo te he visto hace unas horas y no dejo de pensar en ti- una sonrisa traviesa asoma sus labios -te conozco más de lo que tú crees...

0o0o0o0

Para los que me preguntaron cuál era el verdadero género de Haruka creo que con este capítulo lo descubrieron, aunque eso ya lo sabían ya que cuando comencé el fic deje muy en claro que la esencia de las protagonistas seria la misma aunque cambiara sus apellidos. Gracias por los reviews, Santana, Milena, jade-MEST, Michpervert, tutivale, Assilem Tenoh, y por su puesto a mi adorada Tigre Kun (no te ibas a escapar de mi ehhh Tigre) jajajaja.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Capítulo 4

Otra entrega espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 4**

Kraven Loren... apuesto, refinado, soberbio, seductor, perspicaz. Que más se puede decir de este joven que desde la edad en que su naturaleza humana fue alterada, ya revelaba signos de autosuficiencia con su comportamiento impetuoso y frio.

Por largos años se mantuvo firme ante las decisiones de "El Soberano", hasta que un día al ser relegado pudo convencerse de lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser Marcus, revelándose de inmediato a las órdenes de su jerarca y convirtiéndose en un emancipado del circulo "Ventrue".

-Diga.

-¿Alexander como estas?- dijo Kraven con su característico tono de voz altivo.

-Milagro que llamas, pensé que te habías echado para atrás.

-Eso sería imposible, sabes que lo que más anhelo es impedir lo que está a punto de pasar.

-Ahora que hablas de eso, debemos buscar más refuerzos, "El Soberano" convocó al ejército de los "Tremere" y ellos son bastante fuertes.

-No te preocupes, aliados es lo que tenemos, Vladimir se ha unido a nuestra causa

-¿Ese idiota no es amante de Michiru?

-Era, se cansó de sus desplantes.

-¿Y... sabes algo de ella? Recuerda que es uno de los vampiros más fuertes y puede convertirse en una piedra en el zapato

-Esa chiquilla egocéntrica es muy orgullosa, no estará interesada en participar en una guerra que no le corresponde.

-Si le corresponde, además no creo que dude en apoyar a su padre.

-Como sea Alexander, tú preocúpate por localizar a los "Grangel", estoy seguro que cuando se enteren de los planes de Marcus no dudaran en ayudarnos, yo por mi parte estoy negociando con Selene.

-ummmh... Selene... la primera al mando de los "Malkavian"

-La misma que canta y baila, esta mujer nos puede conseguir la munición que necesitemos y por un precio muy económico.

-Bueno, ahora dime ¿A dónde demonios te encuentras en este momento?

-Estoy en Hamburgo.

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué haces allá?!!!- reprochó Alexander sorprendido

-Hey... cálmate, estoy buscando al mortal del cual te hablé la semana pasada, recuerda que nadie se puede enterar de esto.

-No tienes que repetirlo- argumentó con un tono más tranquilo -¿Ya sabes que harás con él cuando lo encuentres?

-Aun no. Por lo pronto debo colgar, el crepúsculo se avecina y es hora de actuar.

Al momento en el que Kraven terminó la llamada, una sombra se hizo presente en aquella fábrica abandonada, en la cual el joven se resguardaba de los escasos rayos solares. Aunque las sombras no le permitieron contemplar el rostro de la persona que lo acechaba, se mofó al conocer exactamente a quien pertenecía esa esencia tan única. Con un solo movimiento se levantó vertiginosamente del improvisado lecho que lo amparaba, tomando una posición en guardia.

-Que bajo has caído Kraven- dijo la silueta revelando su identidad.

-Se que este no es un buen lugar, pero no me quejo, prefiero ser libre y no otro de los peones de Marcus.

-Definitivamente tu estupidez no tiene límites, ¿Acaso crees que con tu rebeldía podrás superarnos?

-Es más que rebeldía Michiru, y ya que estas aquí dile a tu queridito papi que deje de espiarme.

-El no sabe que estoy aquí- esbozando una sonrisa traviesa –he venido por mi propia cuenta.

-Debí suponerlo.

El joven inmortal giró sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a Michiru en un gesto de total desinterés, tomó un objeto de su pantalón para luego girarse drásticamente y lanzarlo con gran vigor buscando algún punto débil de la hermosa vampiresa, pero ella, en un movimiento ágil y sin esfuerzo alguno, logró esquivar la daga que se dirigía a uno de sus hombros. Arremetió con velocidad contra Kraven tomándolo del cuello, colisionado contra una pared de concreto.

-Qué pena me das, ni siquiera eres capaz de atacar de frente, y... aunque no me hubiera movido esa daga no podría hacerme daño alguno porque ni puntería tienes- la joven apretaba con vehemencia la garganta de su primo.

-Qué pena... que tu... carita... tan linda... deba.... ser... sacrificada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Michiru ejerciendo más presión.

-Tu... solo... eres... carnada.

La impetuosa inmortal soltó al joven al advertir como se desvanecía en sus brazos, lo dejó caer al suelo, donde segundos después intentó levantarse sin éxito, la carencia de fuerza y la falta de aire le impedían erguirse. Michiru en un acto de magnanimidad falsa se acercó para contemplar el estado deplorable del vampiro.

-¿En donde han quedado tus fuerzas?

-No sabes que es lo que me pasa, Y creo no te interesaría.

-Si quieres te mato de una vez y acabo con tu sufrimiento.

Michiru abrió la boca mostrando sus largos y afilados dientes, al tiempo que relamía sus labios, imaginando el deleite que le causaría probar la exquisita sangre de su ex aliado.

-Eres muy acomedida, ¿Pero qué pensará tu padre al saber lo que has hecho?- replicó el joven incorporándose un poco.

-Me tiene sin cuidado, ¿Pero sabes algo?, no me quiero envenenar con tus fluidos. Quién sabe qué clase de veneno corre por tus venas- dicho esto Michiru desapareció del lugar dejando un orbe de lascivia inscrita bajo el reflejo lunar.

-Que chica- emitió por último Kraven.

0o0o0o00

Su reloj marcó las 11: 30 pm, era hora de vigilar de que manos enemigas no se atrevieran a lastimar a su protegida, rápidamente se mezcló con las sombras llegando pronto al balcón del apartamento 801, pudo observarla a través del gran ventanal, reposaba sobre el lecho que cómodamente acogía su esbelto cuerpo, como mortal se veía tan inocente y frágil, ignorando la realidad que se ha escondido tras siglos en la espesa niebla. Con agilidad desconocida logró ingresar al interior de la habitación, el ambiente cálido y sutil despertaba cada uno de los sentidos de la vampiresa. Con leves e inaudibles pasos se acercó a la cama sentándose junto a Haruka quien se hallaba en un sueño recóndito, le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y acercó su rostro para darle un beso fugaz.

La rubia en medio de sus ensoñaciones sintió el aroma que marcó su alma, rogó por despertar y encontrar al ser que le había arrebatado la conciencia, y que aceleraba su corazón al punto de llevarla a un completo frenesí, aquel sabor dulce en sus labios solo podía ser de ella. Sin que sin dudarlo más, abrió lentamente sus ojos para hallarse sola en medio de la estancia,_ "Michiru"_ pensó al ver como la brisa invadía sin recato alguno cada rincón de su aposento.

Haruka se incorporó un poco ya que Morfeo dejó de ser su aliado, ahora meditaba en medio de la oscuridad y sus manos cubrían su rostro cargado de ansiedad.

-¡¡¡Que pasa conmigo!!! Replicó en voz alta intentando mitigar la carga que la afligía cada vez que estaba sola.

-Se supone que no puedo sentir nada por ti Michiru Rivelly, o todo será más difícil al momento de actuar.

Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, observó detenidamente el gran ventanal que ahora se encontraba abierto de par en par, suspiró y agarró de la mesa de noche un frasco con píldoras de las cuales tomó dos, para luego acomodar de nuevo el frasco en el lugar correcto.

-Si sigues espiándome por las noches, me será imposible desearte.

Poco a poco el cansancio fue ganando terreno hasta que Haruka sin imponer resistencia alguna cayó en un abismal sueño.

0o0o0o0

Michiru caminaba sin rumbo fijo mezclándose con los pocos mortales que aun deambulaban por las desoladas calles. Esa noche el viento soplaba con fiereza y la baja temperatura producía que los transeúntes portaran exceso de ropa, pero ella permanecía inmune ante el penoso frio. En su mente se repetían sin pausa las palabras que horas antes le mencionó Kraven, pero en especial retumbaba aquella frase que la tenia inmersa en la duda: _"eres carnada"._

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso? La incertidumbre me está matando- una sonrisa burlona asomó en su rostro –Que gracioso... yo ya estoy muerta, creo que el andar rodeada de mortales me está perjudicando- suspiró -padre... padre... padre... tendrás que explicarme todo.

0o0o0o0

Ahora a responder reviews.

**Tigre Kun:** hermosa, este capítulo te lo dedico con todo mi corazón, y si querías chuparme toda la sangre, ten por seguro que yo no opondría ninguna resistencia, bueno y ya que dices que aparezco en tus sueños tengo una pequeña pregunta ¿Cómo me imaginas? Jajajaja, volviendo al tema de la historia no te preocupes que próximamente habrá lemon no seas impaciente, aunque eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Cuídate y te mando mi corazoncito que también es frágil ehh... no lo vayas a lastimar.

**Satsuki chan: **graciaspor todo el apoyo que me brindas,es muy reconfortantepara mi saber que les agrada lo que escribo, no te preocupes que pronto vendrá el lemon, y tienes razón todas las historias de vampiros están cargadas de lascivia y esta no es la excepción, actualizare lo más rápido que pueda. Cuídate.

**Santana:** con cada comentario me sacas unas risotadas enormes, y lo que dijiste de la pedrada que te mande con lo del lemon, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, me hiciste llorar de la risa, bueno tendrás que esperar un poco ya que todas las preguntas que tienes se irán aclarando con el pasar de los capítulos, y la verdad si me imagino tu cara de interrogante. Cuídate nos estamos escribiendo, y te recomiendo que escribas un fic de humor ya que eres buena para este género.

**MILENA: **gracias por el apoyo, no seas impaciente, te prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda para ir aclarando las dudas, todo tiene una razón de ser. Cuídate espero tus comentarios.

**Tutivale:** ¿Querías que Haruka fuera hombre? Si es así lamento decepcionarte, la verdad para mi Haruka es hermosa tal y como es y el hecho de que llegase a ser hombre puede ser una buena posibilidad, pero no para este fic, aunque de pronto he pensado escribir algo con esa temática, bueno igual te agradezco por el apoyo que me brindas. Cuídate.

**Jade- MEST:** Si nada de esto te lo esperabas, lo que se avecina es aun más confuso, gracias por el apoyo, y me anima mucho el hecho de que te guste lo que escribo, prometo actualizar pronto.

**MichPervert**: trataré de actualizar rápido, y respecto a lo de la actitud que adopta Michiru en este fic, creo que es lo mejor, quería hacer algo original y fuera de lo común, cuídate y gracias por tu apoyo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Otra entrega mas disfrútenla.

Capitulo 5

Un día más, un nuevo amanecer. Hoy fue el turno de la lluvia de purificar la tierra, acariciando con cada gota de agua la superficie de un planeta lastimado y agonizante, que pide a gritos compasión, que necesita despojarse de la escoria dejada por los humanos... los humanos; aquellos seres que cada mañana se levantan para empezar la monótona rutina de sus vidas. Ricos, pobres, jóvenes, viejos, no importa la edad, o el estatus social, todos y cada uno, están condenados a transitar por la vida, y ser víctimas del más grande de los justicieros: El tiempo.

Así transcurría la vida de Haruka Baldini. Aparentando ser como cualquier otro individuo mortal, se sometió a las costumbres impuestas por los humanos, adoptando al alba como parte de su realidad, y cubriendo diariamente su cuerpo con refinadas galas, para luego dirigirse a la actividad que le arrebataba gran parte de su existencia: Trabajo.

0o0o0o0

La rubia se encontraba en su oficina, parada junto al gran ventanal que daba paso a la claridad matutina. El día de hoy le era imposible concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en ella, la mujer que solo necesitó una pequeña ola, para desintegrar el castillo de arena que representaba la falsedad de su vida. El reloj de pared indicó que faltaba poco para las 11:00 am, pero Haruka ni se inmutó ante el tiempo perdido, y continuó naufragando en el mar de pensamientos desbordados.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus cavilaciones. La rubia tomó la bocina al tiempo que se acomodaba sobre el bufete, esperando que la persona al otro lado de la línea emitiera alguna palabra.

-Joven Baldini, tiene una llamada por la línea dos- anunció la veterana secretaria -pero el hombre que lo requiere se niega a decirme el nombre.

-No importa Whitney, házmelo pasar.

-Si señor ya transfiero la llamada.

Escasos segundos pasaron para dar preludio a la interesante conversación.

-¿Haruka como estas?- se escuchó la potente voz por la bocina.

-Muy bien, y tu ¿Cómo has estado?

-Mejor que nunca, y cuéntame... ¿Cómo te fue en tu encuentro?

-Pues... todo lo que me dijiste era verdad, es una mujer hermosa, atractiva, sensual, y tiene unas...

-Hey... ten cuidado con lo que dices- Haruka frunció el ceño al ser interrumpida.

-¿Oye que te pasa?, no es lo que estas pensando, se perfectamente lo que significa ella para ti, iba a decir que tiene unas... cualidades excelentes- bromeó la rubia.

-Bueno solo te llamaba para verificar que las cosas transcurrieran como se había planeado.

-Claro que sí, pero ahí un pequeño detalle que has roto del plan.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es? Joven Baldini.

-Sí, habíamos acordado comunicarnos por el móvil, así que no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar a esta línea, ¿Estamos claros?

-Si, como el agua. Debo colgar, tengo una visita que atender. La próxima comunicación será dentro de dos semanas.

-Estaré pendiente- Haruka colgó la bocina.

0o0o0o0

-Vaya... veo que saben esconderse, casi no puedo hallarlos.

-No nos escondemos, nos movemos... esa es la diferencia.

-Tienes razón.

Alexander, que se encontraba descansando sobre el marco de la puerta, se dispuso a entrar al improvisado alojamiento; se sentó en una deteriorada silla, quedando frente a la persona que lo acompañaba, quien solo se limitaba a observaba el paisaje bañado por la luz lunar a través del gran ventanal, y a su vez le daba la espalda.

-Dime Alexander ¿A qué has venido?- girándose.

-El linaje de los inmortales está en riesgo, es nuestro deber protegerlo.

-¿Acaso son los mortales la causa de tal conflicto?

-No- el vampiro se puso de pie quedando frente a frente con su compañero –Octavio, nuestro gran enemigo, es aquel que un día trajo paz, pero que ahora sin importar las consecuencias, quiere pasar por encima de las leyes innatas.

-Nosotros los "Grangel" no estamos interesados en secundar una guerra, y más si el directo responsable es "El Soberano".

-Y... ¿Porque no?- Alexander retrocedió unos pasos para sentarse de nuevo.

-Simplemente... no es correcto, empezar una guerra implicaría arraigarnos a un solo sitio, y... no creo que mi comunidad esté dispuesta a sacrificarse.

-Peor será el sacrificio si no nos apoyan.

-Contéstame algo Alexander- Octavio se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su compañero –dime cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones- mirándolo detenidamente.

-Aunque no lo creas, esta vez no peleo por mí, peleo por todos los vampiros.

-Vaya... vaya... vaya- apartándose un poco –sonaste muy sincero, pero ¿Que te hace pensar que Kraven es sincero contigo?, recuerda que "maldito el hombre que confía en el hombre".

-No confió en él, ni siquiera en mi mismo- sonríe maliciosamente.

-Entonces no hay nada mas de que hablar, no pienso enfrentarme a la ira de "El Soberano" sin bases que lo respalden.

-¿Es tu decisión?

-Si, como el primero al mando de los "Grangel" me abstengo de participar en el conflicto.

-Muy bien- Alexander se levantó violentamente de la silla – entonces... atente a las consecuencias.

Octavio observa como su ahora ex aliado se aleja rápidamente del espacio; al afirmar que se encuentra solo, toma su móvil y se apresura a marcar, examinando que ningún intruso se encuentre tras la puerta espiando.

-Señor, ya hice lo que me pidió.

-Muy bien, ahora espera nuevas órdenes- afirmó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí señor, no se preocupe.

0o0o0o0

Marcus se encontraba solo y meditabundo en su funesto despacho, la ventana abierta no solo daba paso al resplandor lunar, sino también a una gélida brisa que arremetía fuertemente contra el hombre de cabellera blanca y rasgos avejentados que residía el lugar; un fuerte golpe lo hizo retornar de sus efímeros pensamientos, logrando que su atención se centrara en la persona causante del alboroto.

-¡¡¡Hija que manera de entrar!!!- Marcus gritó sorprendido.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad.

-De... ¿De qué estás hablando?

Michiru entra apresuradamente, se ubica frente al escritorio y apoya sus manos sobre el mismo, inclinándose para ver a su padre más de cerca, intimidándolo.

-Que significa ¿que soy carnada?

-De qué demonios hablas, ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Kraven.

-Te di órdenes estrictas de que aun no te acercaras a él- Marcus se levantó para quedar a la altura de su hija.

-Sabes muy bien que no sigo órdenes- susurró con enfado Michiru.

-Pues de ahora en adelante las cumplirás.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras, pero si te niegas quedaras desterrada del circulo "Ventrue".

-No te atreverías- mirándolo retadoramente.

-No me tientes, ya me cansé de tu estúpida rebeldía, y de tratar de ser el padre comprensivo e ingenuo que te complace en todo.

-Bien... si voy a ser tu perro faldero al menos exijo saber ¿Que es lo que en realidad sucede?

-Está bien... pero es mejor que te acomodes porque la historia es bastante extensa- Marcus con la mano, le indicó a Michiru que se sentara quien no dudo en hacerlo –antes que nada, ¿Quieres algo de beber?- la joven negó.

-Solo empieza, que no tengo todo el día.

-Como me imagino ya lo sabes, el linaje de los inmortales comenzó con Caín hijo de Adán, quien tras haber asesinado a su hermano Abel fue castigado...

-Por el mismísimo Jehová Todopoderoso a vagar en la oscuridad eterna- Michiru interrumpió a su padre.

-Seria excelente idea que me dejaras contar el relato.

-Todo ese drama del castigo y la maldición ya lo sé, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver con el presente?

-Si no me dejas continuar no podrás entender absolutamente nada.

-Está bien sigue.

-Como imagino también lo sabes, después de ser sentenciado arrastro consigo el alma inocente de una joven, la cual hizo suya a la fuerza. Pero eso no fue lo que realmente sucedió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues que tal mujer no existió.

-...-

-Caín después de varias noches de soledad, sintió la necesidad de hacer "eso".

-Y ¿Que era "eso" de lo que me estás hablando?

-Tú sabes hija lo que hace un hombre y una mujer en una noche de pasión.

-Tener sexo- Michiru no pudo evitar reírse ante la manera en que su padre se expresaba –No puedo creer que siendo un vampiro letal te de pena hablar de sexo conmigo.

-Eres mi hija, no es apropiado hablar de esos temas tan abiertamente.

-Pues... si quieres yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas, posiciones, Kamasu...

-¡¡¡Michiru!!!- Marcus se sonrojó.

-¿Qué?... es normal, los inmortales somos adictos al sexo.

-Mejor sigamos con la conversación. Después de que Caín sintiera todos esos deseos, le fue imposible controlarse, así que una noche sin importarle nada en absoluto tomó a su propia madre "Eva" y la violó.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-De allí nació nuestro linaje, y toda la historia que tú ya bien sabes.

-Ahora... ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso con el presente que vivimos?- preguntó Michiru escéptica

-En realidad nada, sea como sea la historia en nada afecta nuestro presente.

-Y Haruka.

-Tú sabes lo que podemos lograr con la sangre de ese mortal, Kraven solo quería confundirte con sus palabras, es un muchacho rebelde que solo intenta derrocarme.

-no lo puedo creer.

-Si él es tu primo pero que mas...

-No hablo de eso- la vampiresa se levantó con cara de disgusto – lo que no puedo creer es que haya perdido mi tiempo con algo sin relevancia, seguiré con mi trabajo, y acatare tus órdenes, pero ni sueñes que eres el dueño de mi vida.

Michiru desapareció del lugar dejando a un Marcus atónito y desconcertado, _"perdóname hija, pero no es debido que sepas la verdad"_ pensó mientras observaba cómo el alba se avecinaba.

0o0o0o0

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo, este capítulo de nuevo lo dedico a mi queridísima **Tigre Kun **_(te mando un besototote)_, e igual para todos los lectores que me apoyan que son importantes también para mí.

**Santana:** ¿Cómo te imagino? Debes ser hermosísima de eso no hay duda, si yo fuera tu cochita no me haría de rogar tanto y te acogería con los brazos abiertos tenlo por seguro. Te agradezco por los reviews, eres una de las fieles y también a las que más quiero. Jajajaja.

En el próximo capítulo responderé cada comentario, lo prometo, ahora estoy corta de tiempo y solo me queda decir hasta la próxima.

PD. El próximo capítulo de **MI JARDINERO** se retraso un poco, pero no se preocupen que yo lo que empiezo lo termino.


	7. Capítulo 6

Bien, me disculpo por la demora, he estado muy ocupada estos últimos días, y no he tenido espacio de actualizar. Aparte hay una persona a la cual pueden culpar por la falta de actualización y esa es **SANTANA,** si como ya lo leyeron ella me roba el poco tiempo que me queda libre, así que cualquier reclamo háganselo a ella.

Princesa este capítulo te lo dedico, espero que lo disfrutes al igual que todos los lectores.

**Capitulo 6 **

El tiempo pasa sin absolver a nadie. El temor de los mortales, es encontrarse en el punto, en el cual miras atrás y vez que todo lo que alguna fuiste se ha ausentado; percatarse que tu piel ya no es tersa ni suave, ahora es flácida y arrugada, tus ojos han perdido brillo y tus manos tiemblan ante cualquier contacto, en si todo tu cuerpo se halla fatigado, mientras tu mente aun intenta mantenerse, rogando en vano rejuvenecer.

Mientras unos viven eludiendo la fatalidad, otros simplemente esperan que la muerte logre redimirlos.

"_**-Michiru... te necesito, no me dejes.**_

_**-nunca... lo haré ahora somos uno, nacimos para amarnos.**_

_**-lo sé, solo quiero asegurarme que no me dejarás.**_

_**-nunca, Haruka, siempre estaré contigo."**_

De nuevo el mismo sueño. Otra noche más en la cual despertaba inquieta, transpirada, ansiosa, sedienta, y sintiendo el peculiar aroma de la persona que la despojaba del descanso nocturno. Sabía que en las noches Michiru la vigilaba, velaba su sueño para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro; habían pasado ya dos semanas, en las cuales la escena se repetía una y otra vez, y aun no entendía, el porqué siempre dormía cuando la hermosa inmortal estaba cerca.

Haruka decidió descansar, no tenia caso seguir preguntándose lo mismo, pero inevitablemente lo hacía, para ella el tiempo era su aliado, así que una noche más de desvelo no era de gran relevancia.

-No importa cuánto te escondas, sé que estas aquí- la rubia se incorporó un poco de su cama, mirando a la nada en medio de la oscuridad.

-Sabía que me sentías.

-Rompiste tus propias reglas, esta noche te has quedado más de lo normal.

-Las reglas son para romperse- la silueta salió de las sombras dejándose ver –además esta noche es diferente.

Haruka se levantó de su lecho. Con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad se acercó lentamente a su acompañante, tomándola de la cintura y aproximando sus labios a escasos centímetros.

-¿Porque lo haces Michiru?, ¿Que es lo que pretendes con todo esto?

-¿Que te hace pensar que pretendo algo?- pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia – ¿Acaso tengo que pedir permiso para verte?

-Para verme no... Pero si para entrar a mi departamento.

-Bien, si te molesta entonces me voy.

Michiru con un dejo de indiferencia, intentó soltarse del abrazo de Haruka, quien no se lo permitió, apretándola con fuerza y acabando con la distancia que impedía que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto pleno.

-Esta vez no dejaré que te vayas- rozando sus labios

-Eso no lo decides tú, sino yo.

-¿Estás segura?- Haruka sonrió pícaramente

-Joven Baldini, ¿Que lo hace pensar que esa sonrisita tiene algún efecto en mí?, yo no soy como cualquier otra chica a las cuales utiliza y bota como un trapo sucio.

-Se que no eres igual a las demás, se que el tiempo no tiene ningún efecto en ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?- miró inquisitiva a Haruka.

-Me refiero a que esa fuerza que tienes no es característica de un humano normal, además... ¿Cómo es que puedes llegar al balcón de mi apartamento?

-Tengo mis métodos.

-Dime quien eres Michiru Rivelly, dime porque me espías, y a que vienes cada noche.

-Si tantas dudas tienes te lo explicare a mi manera.

La joven inmortal, agarró las muñecas de Haruka y la lanzó a la cama, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Michiru ya estaba sentada sobre ella sometiéndola.

-Espero que seas de mente abierta...- dijo al tiempo en que mostraba sus dientes afilados a su presa –...porque estos colmillos no son de mentiras.

-Dime...- la rubia se acercó a su oído para susurrarle -que odontólogo te hizo ese trabajo dental y te ayudo a demandarlo- sonrió.

-Aparte de que no me crees te burlas de mi.

-Preciosa... ¿Quien dijo que no te creo?, se que eres un vampiro, lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi.

-Pues si sabes lo que soy, creo que deberías tener en claro que con nosotros no se juega.

-Mis intenciones no es jugar contigo- Haruka se liberó del fuerte agarre de Michiru que aun se encontraba sentada sobre su abdomen. En un juego lujurioso, comenzó a subir sus manos lentamente hasta posarlas sobre los firmes pechos de la vampiresa, y acto seguido acariciar con vehemencia y por encima de la tela, los pezones ya erectos de tanta excitación.

0o0o0o0

Marcus se hallaba solitario y meditabundo en su despacho. La actitud del veterano vampiro había cambiado lo suficiente los últimos días, dejó de ser aquella persona noble y afable, transfigurándose en un ser subjetivo y dominante, ni él mismo podía explicar el porqué de su nuevo juicio, solo sentía que debía ser así, para poder lograr de una buena vez el objetivo propuesto años atrás.

Sin previo aviso una oleada de imágenes cargadas de lascivia atravesó sus pensamientos. De nuevo las malditas premoniciones que parecían una montaña rusa en su cabeza se hacían presentes, cada vez que estas representaciones se mostraban ante sus ojos, solo le dejaban desconcierto y ansiedad ya que no podía descifrar si en verdad ocurrirían o solo eran una tergiversación de lo real. Pero ahora era diferente, por primera vez en muchos años lograba identificar detalladamente a los protagonistas de su presagio.

-¡¡¡No te atrevas Michiru!!!- vociferó golpeando varias veces el escritorio -¡¡¡detente!!!- y por primera vez la estruendosa voz de "El Soberano" se escuchó por toda la mansión.

0o0o0o0

-Que pasa... Michiru... ¿Porque te detienes?

-No puedo... déjame, tengo que irme- la joven inmortal se levantó presurosa, su rostro evidenciaba zozobra.

-Pero que te pasa.

-Tú no lo entiendes, lo mejor es dejar las cosas así.

-¿Dejar las cosas así?, Michiru pero si ni siquiera hemos comenzado.

-Entonces no hay nada que discutir- dijo vistiéndose rápidamente –es mejor que mantengamos cierta distancia, no sabes lo peligrosa que puedo llegar a ser.

-No me importa- Haruka se levantó a medio vestir y abrazó a Michiru por la espalda, impidiendo que se cubriera totalmente.

-Suéltame o no respondo.

-Pues quiero ver de lo que es capaz señoritaRivelly.

-Eres una persona que le gusta jugar con fuego, ¿Acaso no vez en la posición en la que te encuentras?, tu eres una simple mortal, y yo soy superior a ti.

-Y si soy una simple mortal ¿Porque despierto tanto tu interés?- susurró la rubia afianzando el abrazo y arrinconando a Michiru contra la pared –estoy segura que soy algo más que eso para ti.

-No digas estupideces y suéltame, que la paciencia se me está acabando.

-Oblígame a hacerlo.

-Cuida lo que dices y obedece.

Haruka sin prestar interés a las últimas palabras de Michiru, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, rozando su húmeda lengua por la fina y tersa piel del cuello, mientras sus manos intentaban recuperar las caricias que momentos antes habían dejado de lado.

0o0o0o0

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, prometo no demorar tanto en actualizar, cualquier reclamo ya saben a quien debe ir dirigido, a todos los lectores gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus opiniones, Satsuki chan, abc55, Tigre Kun (preciosa no me he olvidado de ti, tenemos una conversación pendiente te mando un besote), Fierainquieta, tutivale, Milena, Nick, jade-MEST, y por supuesto a la persona que me inspira Santana mi princesita. Y si se me olvido alguien perdón pero igual gracias a todos.

Bueno me despido hasta la próxima.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Capítulo correspondiente a Michiru

Abrí mis ojos sintiéndome un poco desorientada, percatándome de cuan expuesta al óbito me encontraba; mi mirada se clavó en el horizonte presenciando el amanecer genuino que poco me importaba. Aunque no podía negar que era un acto natural maravilloso, mi atención se centraba en mi cuerpo aun intacto, que era atravesado por múltiples destellos de luz provenientes del exterior, en ese momento me sentí libre y regocijada ante tal suceso, y por ende no dude en levantarme dejando al descubierto mi desnudes, que pasaba desapercibida ante mi acompañante, que se encontraba descansando en el acogedor abrazo de Morfeo.

Por un momento, olvidé mi situación y me concentré en contemplar a Haruka que dormía apaciblemente, me acerqué cautelosamente a ella y me senté a su lado admirando maravillada la esbeltez de su silueta, acaricié con mi mano su rostro al tiempo que una sonrisa ladina asomaba por mis finos labios. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz, evocando aquellos episodios vividos en una noche de total entrega.

A pesar de ser un vampiro de sangre fría, la temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba subiendo considerablemente al punto de desear con ansias reincidir la noche de sexo desenfrenado, donde las ataduras, omisiones, y remordimientos quedaron en segundo plano.

-Será mejor apartarme de ti, antes que te tome dormida- susurré en un tono muy bajo para no despertar a mi bella durmiente.

Me levanté de la cama dirigiéndome al ventanal, por alguna razón desconocida quería seguir contemplando el alba, sin lugar a dudas era hermoso, ahora entiendo porque mi padre aguarda deseoso volver a sentir la calidez que solo puede brindar el astro rey. Me disponía a abrir la ventana para sentir la brisa matutina acariciar con parsimonia mi piel, cuando una voz somnolienta me detuvo en seco.

-Espera... no lo hagas

-¿Porque?- fue lo único que atine a decir, al tiempo que giraba encontrándome con los ojos perezosos de Haruka.

-Bueno... el cristal que cubre el ventanal no es un cristal cualquiera, está diseñado para desviar los rayos del sol, por eso sigues con vida, puedes ver el amanecer sin que la luz atraviese el vidrio, lo que significa que si abres la ventana, la luz toca...

-Tocaría mi cuerpo, y calcinaría mi piel- interrumpí.

-Bueno, eso no era lo que iba a decir.

-¿No? ¿Entonces a que te referías?

-Si iba a decir eso pero en palabras menos crudas, además sería una tragedia que eso ocurriera.

-¿Porque lo dices?- cuestioné acercándome de nuevo a la cama.

-Pues... porque no podríamos repetir lo de anoche.

-Solo piensas en eso.

-¿Acaso tu no?... Y pues claro que solo pienso en eso, pero contigo.

-¿Eso le dices a todas tus conquistas?- me senté a su lado.

-Con mis otras conquistas ni siquiera hablo, es mas se van a la madrugada, nunca amanecen junto a mí.

-Tan mala eres en la cama, que tienen que irse a mitad de la noche para calmar sus antojos en otra parte.

-¡¡¡Oye!!! Eso fue un golpe bajo, y si lo dices porque anoche deje que tomaras el control de la situación, pues lo hice para que no te sintieras frustrada.

-Si claro.

-Y... bueno...- Haruka acomodó sus brazos encima de la almohada dejándome ver su perfecto torso desnudo –además tú tienes mucha más fuerza que yo, por eso prácticamente no pude hacer nada.

-Eso podemos remediarlo- susurré acercándome a sus labios.

-Estas sugiriendo que...

Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de Haruka, sintiendo como el calor corporal de ambos cuerpos subía drásticamente, a medida que los segundos transcurrían, el aura volvió a cargarse de deseo, y mis manos simplemente tenían vida propia; la escena de la noche anterior se repetiría y yo no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar tan grata oportunidad.

-Ahora es mi turno- dijo mi acompañante, y no sé como pasó, pero ya no era yo quien tomaba la iniciativa, ya que Haruka se encontraba sobre mi cuerpo besándolo con ternura.

-... Aahhh... más duro... por favor... aahhh.

Comencé a gemir sin control al sentir como mi amante saboreaba mis pezones.

-No mi hermosa Michiru, esta vez llegarás a un orgasmo lento y suave, hoy no tendremos sexo, hoy haremos el amor.

-Para... aahhh hacer el amor... las dos personas... aahhh... deben estar... enamoradas.

-pues simulemos... que nos amamos.

_Sabes que te necesito,  
es una emergencia de amor,  
un sentimiento tan infinito  
que parece un inmenso dolor._

_No me preguntes que pasa,  
es una emergencia de amor,  
un canto libre que me traspasa  
hasta el fondo de mi corazón._

Haruka se portaba muy suave, y complaciente, tomaba su tiempo para realizar cualquier acto, sin prisa; sus perfectas manos, recorrían sin pudor alguno mi cuerpo electrizado de tanto placer, es increíble, pero en tantos años de inmortalidad, nunca sentí la necesidad de estar con alguien como ahora, el simple hecho de verla, aunque sea durmiendo, me llena de armonía, y aunque sé que esto está prohibido, ya nada me interesa, solo ella.

_Mi pan, mi vino,  
una exigencia del destino,  
una tormenta que atraviesa mi piel,  
dulcemente... me parte el alma._

-Michiru... te amo, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi... tu eres mi oxigeno, mi sueño, mi alimento, mi existir.

Las palabras se rehusaron en salir de mi boca, pero mi corazón se hallaba satisfecho al escuchar tal declaración de amor. Pude sentir como Haruka descendía por mi abdomen hasta ubicarse entre mis piernas, baje mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos esmeralda observándome con ternura.

_Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté,  
como una moneda, un amuleto,  
que yo con mis manos meceré._

_Esta pasión por tenerte  
es mi emergencia de amor,  
sentirte cerca para nunca olvidarte  
conservar de tu boca el sabor._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras yo me acomodaba mejor preparándome a lo que vendría a continuación, me estremecí al sentir su húmeda lengua rozando mi clítoris; al percatarse que estaba bastante mojada, ubicó dos dedos en mi entrada empujándolos lentamente, era evidente que intentaba a toda costa no lastimarme, y yo agradecí por su inquietud.

Pronto los dedos de Haruka dieron inicio a un vaivén rítmico, al tiempo que su lengua seguía jugando con mi clítoris, por mi parte abrí lo mas que pude mis piernas facilitándole la labor y entregándome al placer.

_La noche, el día,  
en la tristeza, en la alegría,  
una batalla que no da tregua a mi ser,  
dulcemente... me parte el alma._

_Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté,  
como una moneda, un amuleto,  
que yo entre mis manos guardaré._

Mi espalda se arqueó al sentir un tercer dedo irrumpiendo en mi intimidad, la velocidad de las estocadas aumentaba, y yo simplemente me desvanecí en placer. Dadas las circunstancias en las que me encontraba todo esto se presentaba como un sueño, tan quimérico y perfecto que costaba trabajo creer que fuese real.

_Soy tu prisionera,  
tú la evasión que crece en mí,  
mi razón primera,  
solamente junto a tí conoceré  
el amor que te daré_.

Haruka alcanzó de nuevo mi boca, atrapando mis labios en un dulce y magistral beso, luego prosiguió en lamer con vehemencia mi cuello mientras continuaba penetrándome. Pasaron algunos minutos, y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir las dolorosas, pero al mismo tiempo placenteras contracciones del orgasmo, mis músculos se tensaron, y sentí como una explosión de líquidos escapaban de mi intimidad.

_Yo te llevaré siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté.  
Llevo en mí el secreto del hechizo  
que llena el vacío de mí ser,  
voy a seguirte a cada instante y te tendré  
siempre en mi bolsillo donde esté,  
como una moneda, un amuleto  
que yo entre mis manos guardaré._

Después de un rato ambas no encontrábamos abrazadas en silencio sobre la cama, Haruka acariciaba mi cabello, y yo solamente me aferraba a su cuerpo, como si no quisiera que ese momento concluyera jamás.

-Yo también te amo- susurré antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

0o0o0o0

Muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, y también espero reviews, si quieren seguir leyendo de esta historia quiero varios comentarios, buenos malos lo que quieran escribir.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Regla numero uno: nunca confíes en un vampiro. ¿Acaso nuestros protagonistas rompieron tal regla?, y si es así ¿Cual es la razón de hacerlo?, en ocasiones cuando tratas de mantener el dominio sobre todas las cosas que te rodean, es increíble apreciar como las mismas luchan por manifestarse, hasta el punto que logran romper el blindaje que cubre tu corazón, y te exhiben de manera descarada ante los pérfidos ojos de aquellos que se hacen llamar amigos.

"_Michiru regresa a mí, nada de esto estaba planeado, rompiste las reglas sin importar las consecuencias, ahora solo queda esperar el destino cruel y despiadado."_

-Padre, ya estoy aquí.

-Después de tantos llamados por fin te dignas en venir.

-Era lo que querías, ¿No es así? - Expresó la joven sentándose frente al escritorio.

-No era lo que quería, era lo que te ordenaba, pero como siempre has impuesto tu voluntad llegando cuando se te da la gana.

-Un día más un día menos, no le veo la diferencia- sonrió con mofa –además estaba cuidando en detalle cada movimiento de Baldini.

-¡Ordenes son órdenes!, y si al sexo le llamas vigilar creo que deberías cambiarle de nombre a tu trabajo- refutó antes de levantarse de la silla y dirigirse al ventanal – estoy cansado Michiru.

-Bueno has vivido muchos más siglos que yo, así que es normal que tu cuerpo se resienta.

-No hablo de lo físico... hablo de la condena que llevamos en nuestros hombros.

-Yo estoy conforme con lo que me fue dado. Somos una raza libre con habilidades únicas, nuestro círculo es uno de los más asediados por la perfección que emana de cada uno de los integrantes, eres como un Dios, todavía no entiendo de qué te quejas.

-Todo lo que dices es verdad, pero si al menos pudiéramos...-Marcus se sonrojó dudando en terminar la frase.

-¿Amar? – preguntó la joven con suspicacia.

-Ehhh... ¿Sabes qué Michiru? ¡No te llame para hablar de estupideces!- Bufó molesto

-Bueno, entonces ¿Porque el soberano solicitaba mi presencia con tanta prisa?

-Solo quiero decirte que lo que veo en tus ojos es inaceptable para mi, el amor será tu perdición... nuestra perdición.

0o0o0o0

En la oscuridad de una lujosa habitación se encontraba un apuesto hombre tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, sus ojos marchitos acompañados de una mirada perdida eran prueba evidente de la falta de descanso. La decisión que tomaba tal vez sería la incorrecta, pero el dolor de su alma debía ser acallado, buscando la venganza como único medio de desahogo.

Pero si la seguridad estaba presente en cada uno de sus propósitos, ¿Por qué demonios su corazón vacilaba?, ¿Acaso los vampiros pueden sentir remordimiento?, o peor aun ¿Amar hasta perder la conciencia?

El sonido de la puerta rompió el aterrador silencio sacándolo de su abstracción.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una silueta en medio de la penumbra.

-Vladimir es hora, recoge tus cosas que le auto nos espera.

-¿No crees que podemos estar equivocándonos?- preguntó el joven sentado al borde de la cama y mirando el suelo.

-No hay tiempo para dudar.

-Pero Alexander, creo que es mejor pensar bien las cosas, que tal si...

-Cállate- interrumpió -es hora de irnos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, tu aquí ni crees, ni opinas nada.

-Me estoy jugando mi vida entera, ¿Acaso eso no vale?

-¿Tu vida?- ironizó acercándose a la cama, para luego inclinarse y quedar a la altura de Vladimir –tu vida ya no vale nada, ahora vamos que Kraven debe estar inquieto.

-Está bien, solo... hay que mantenernos alertas, hay muchos tras nosotros.

Ambos salieron caminando con ese donaire ególatra característico de los inmortales. Se acercaban sigilosamente a una salida falsa que los adentraba a un destino vacilante, un destino que para bien o para mal marcaria el resto de sus impasibles existencias.

Los tres vampiros se encontraron cerca de la gran limosina que aguardaba pacientemente por trasladarlos. Kraven sonrió al percibir el gesto de incertidumbre que denotaba el rostro de su compañero, a diferencia de Alexander quien mantenía un semblante frio y tranquilo. Prefirió guardar silencio, avanzando hacia el auto invitando a sus aliados a seguirlo.

El auto emprendió marcha a gran velocidad, atravesando las amplias avenidas que surcan la colosal Hamburgo, cada uno de los individuos se mantenía en reserva, mientras los pensamientos contenidos fueron el perfecto aderezo del incómodo momento. Pronto el silencio tuvo fin.

Vladimir: Aun no entiendo.

Kraven: ¿Que es lo que no entiendes Vladimir?- su mirada estaba fija contemplando el oscuro paisaje a través de la ventana del auto.

Vladimir: quiero saber el motivo por el cual vamos a enfrentarnos al soberano.

Alexander: eso no es de tu incumbencia- afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

Vladimir: claro que lo es, al principio solo acepte porque estaba cansado de los desplantes de Michiru, y creí que esta sería una buena oportunidad de vengarme, pero... no puedo hacerlo.

Kraven: ¿Y se puede saber las razones de tu arrepentimiento?

Vladimir: Solo déjenme bajar del auto, les prometo no diré nada de sus planes.

Alexander: Quieto ahí niñito, aunque no sea un Ventrue como ustedes tengo muy clara la primera regla de los vampiros la cual aplica para todos los círculos, me imagino que sabes de lo que hablo.

Kraven: No seas duro con el muchacho, debemos entender que está asustado, hay que darle algunas opciones.

Alexander: Claro- sonrió con malicia –fidelidad o muerte.

0o0o0o0

-Solo espero con ansias la noche, para qué regreses a mis brazos y poder demostrarte una y otra vez cuanto te amo.

-Creo que es hora de cambiar la rutina Haruka.

-Eso me sonó como que te aburres conmigo.

Dos cuerpos desnudos, yacían abrazados intentando fusionarse con cada beso proporcionado, el indescriptible sabor de cada caricia, susurro, gemido, y grito de placer, no podía ser comparado ni con el más exquisito manjar existente sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Nunca me aburriría contigo.... pero...

-¿Qué te pasa Michiru?- preguntó tomándola del mentón para obligarla a mirar sus ojos.

-Es solo que... en las noches me alimento, tú sabes que nosotros los vampiros necesitamos de sangre para vivir, y desde que estamos juntas no he podido hacerlo.

-Me imagino que debes sentirte débil.

-Un poco, pero bueno, por estar contigo hago lo que sea, aunque eso implique morir de hambre.

-Exactamente ¿De qué te alimentas?- cuestionó la rubia con curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que entre los mortales e inmortales había un equilibrio?

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Bien, a nosotros solo se nos permite beber sangre de roedores.

-¡¿Ratas?!- vociferó con asco, provocando una sutil burla por parte de Michiru.

-Si ricas y apetitosas ratas.

-No te veo comiendo esos bichos, que asco.

-Pero bueno el punto es que de cierta manera soy privilegiada, por eso es que puedo saciar mi sed de sangre de otras... maneras.

-Ya imagino lo que quieres decir.

-Que perceptiva- susurró acariciando el cuello de Haruka.

0o0o0o0

-Creo que es hora de actuar, no deseo esperar más, ahora es el momento preciso.

-Perdón "Soberano" pero... ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?- cuestionó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Si... y te exijo que nadie más sepa esto.

-Cuente conmigo señor, pero ¿Podría permitir que dos hombres más me acompañen?, recuerde que estamos tratando con alguien que nos supera en fuerza.

-Sí, es la más fuerte de nuestra raza, por algo es mi hija. Aparte de eso necesito al ejército de los "Tremere" listo, la batalla se avecina.

-Me ha llegado el rumor, que los Malkavian también se ha revelado.

-Como verás mi sobrino tiene la habilidad de que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies- aseguró Marcus, dejándose caer en la cómoda silla del despacho –y veo que Selene no ha sido la excepción.

-Mi Señor, estamos con usted hasta el final, daremos nuestras vidas si es necesario.

-Gracias Magnus, aunque ellos nos superen en número, nosotros somos superiores en fuerza y estrategia, hablaremos pronto.

-Esperaré atento su llamado.

Pasados de 10 minutos desde la última conversación telefónica, Marcus aun se hallaba meditabundo en la oscuridad de su despacho, miró con desgano el gigantesco reloj de pared que marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo ocaso, cansado de su encierro, decidió salir para tomar aire fresco y divisar atento el jardín principal de la sombría mansión, la claridad de la luna se hizo presente iluminado con discreción las flores marchitas. Delicadas gotas de agua humedecieron el rostro de aquel respetado vampiro, ¿Acaso el poderoso Marcus Rivelly estaba llorando?

0o0o0o0

Michiru caminaba despreocupadamente por las oscuras calles de Hamburgo, tenía hambre, mucha hambre y necesitaba sangre para recuperar sus fuerzas, debía buscar algún indigente o asesino con el cual saciar su apetito. Si lo pensaba detenidamente nunca se preocupó por escoger a su presa, solo tomaba a quien estuviera más cerca y le diera menos batalla. Desde que conoció a Haruka se había vuelto más... ¿Sensible?, ¡sí!, aquella rubia despertó sentimientos nuevos y confusos en ella.

El viento trajo consigo un aura maligna. Michiru sintió inseguridad y pensó que Haruka podría estar en peligro, dejó de lado el propósito que tenía en mente y se dispuso a regresar, al girarse divisó entre las sombras una silueta que se acercaba con calma.

-Es un honor para mí toparme con la hermosa princesa de los vampiros.

-El gusto también seria mío si conociera a la persona que tengo en frente.

-Perdone mi falta de educación- el hombre hizo una reverencia –mi nombre es Magnus, capitán del poderoso ejército de los "Tremere".

-Bien, es un placer conocerte Magnus, pero me tengo que ir- dijo Michiru antes de darle la espalda y comenzar su camino.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarla ir.

-¿Como dices?- se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando?

-Claro que lo se señorita, pero tengo que cumplir órdenes- el hombre comenzó a acercarse para acorralarla.

-Si das un paso más te aniquilaré sin compasión.

-Si no cumplo este trabajo, igual estaré muerto, no tengo muchas opciones.

-¿Quién te envía?- preguntó enfada aun dándola la espalda al hombre.

-Eso no lo puedo decir.

-Eres un cobarde.

-No lo soy si acepte esta misión que tú misma catalogaste como suicida.

-¿Pelearás conmigo?, admiro tu valor.

-Sí, pero soy prevenido, traje algo de... ayuda.

De lo alto de las edificaciones, cayeron dos hombres de gran contextura, el primero era moreno de más o menos 2 metros de altura y el segundo un poco más bajo pero con más musculatura.

Michiru los detallo con gracia y se giró mirando con burla a Magnus.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Preguntó el hombre perplejo por la actitud de su rival.

-Entre más grandes, más lentos- se carcajeó mirando a los dos hombres de nuevo – ¿Crees que con esas dos bolas de músculos podrás atraparme?

-No deberías subestimar al enemigo.

-Esto es ridículo. Mira te doy la oportunidad de que regreses sano y salvo a tu lugar de origen, y... que de pasada te lleves a tus amigos contigo.

-Yo no me iré y ellos tampoco.

Sin previo aviso uno de los hombres tomó a Michiru de la cintura y la sometió con gran fuerza, el otro aprovechó el momento y se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte puño en el vientre, la joven cayó de rodillas sin aire.

-Esto será muy fácil- afirmó Magnus acercándose y tomándola del cabello –sabemos que llevas días sin ingerir alimento, por cual te has debilitado.

-Ni creas que será tan fácil maldito.

Michiru se liberó e intentó alejarse para tener más espacio de moverse, pero era inútil los tres hombres la acorralaron usando fuerza desmedida. Pronto los golpes retumbaron en el silencio de la noche, la joven era castigada sin piedad como si estuviera pagando por una traición jamás cometida. Ahora se encontraba en el suelo inmóvil, sin poder respirar con facilidad si quiera, en lo único que podía pensar en ese fatídico momento, era en perder la conciencia para no sentir más dolor.

En medio de la agonía, Michiru alcanzó a percibir la presencia de alguien más en aquel callejón, no pudo descifrar de quien se trataba ya que su visión estaba algo nublada por la sangre que recorría su rostro, después de esto solo se resignó cerrando sus ojos y esperando el cruel desenlace de su historia, pero nada de esto ocurrió, en cambio escuchó los suplicantes gritos de sus agresores y después un espeluznante silencio.

0o0o0o0

Como pueden ver, este capítulo es más largo, y para alegría de ustedes y desgracia mía (_porque no podre dormir bien_) seguirán largos. Pero esperen, esto no será gratis, si quieren que siga así deben dejar reviews, entre más comentarios más rápido actualizo y mantengo la extensión de los capítulos. Me parece un trato justo, con eso me animan y yo me motivo para escribir.

Les agradezco a todos por los comentarios, me encanta leerlos, pero confieso que no tengo tiempo para contestarlos, hoy haré una excepción así que hay va:

**Tata2060 y Beans**: gracias por el apoyo significa mucho para mí.

**Satsuki chan:** Escribiré más lemon, no te preocupes, es solo que a veces pienso que por meter mucho erotismo se pierde un poco el hilo de la historia, pero tienes razón vampiro sin sexo es pirata.

**Tutivale:** Agradezco que intentes dejarme mensajes aunque el computador no te lo permita, el esfuerzo es lo que vale, las cosas no son como las pintan así que prepárate por que va a ocurrir algo que no se imaginan.

**HarukaIs**: gracias por tu apoyo y como lo decía antes no todo es como pinta.

**Serenatenoh:** me agrada que me apoyes, y con la otra historia que escribo, bueno aquí entre nos ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo capítulo solo que la universidad me quita mucho tiempo.

Bueno y a mis lectoras favoritas yo creo que ellas ya saben quienes son, muchas gracias por leer y por alegrarme la vida así sea por MSN. Y a todos los que leen y no dejan comentarios también gracias, es un honor para mí que pierdan un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis locuras.

Hasta pronto.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capitulo 9

-Es mejor que te quedes quieta, has recibido una gran golpiza.

Michiru se hallaba recostada sobre unas sabanas sucias en un lugar desconocido.

-¿Quién... eres?-tratando de incorporarse. – ¿donde... estoy?

-Guarda silencio y descansa, te prometo que después hablamos.

Días pasaron y la hermosa inmortal se encontraba sumergida en un recóndito sueño, sus heridas sanaban satisfactoriamente con el paso del tiempo, lo que significaba que en cualquier momento podía despertar. La persona que la salvó aquella anoche, se mantuvo a su lado cuidándola y protegiéndola como si de una niña indefensa se tratase, curando sus heridas y aguardando pacientemente su total recuperación.

Poco a poco Michiru fue abriendo sus ojos, quedando desubicada ante el panorama que se le presentaba.

-¿Que pasó?- interrogó tocando su frente.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas, llevas varios días inconsciente.

-Kra... Kraven?- lo miró con dificultad ya que sus parpados le pesaban –que haces tú aquí.

-Que forma de agradecerme el haberte salvado la vida.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi escondite, donde una vez casi me matas.

El joven que antes estaba de pie observando la luna se acercó al improvisado lecho, se sentó al lado de su acompañante y le acarició la mejilla con sutileza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-No podíamos permitir que te llevaran, por eso acabamos con esos malditos.

-¿Acabamos? ¿Quién mas estaba contigo?

-Alexander, el me ayudó a eliminarlos.

Michiru tomó un poco de aire para incorporarse, apoyó sus codos sobre la cama y se levantó con mucha dificultad ya que su cuerpo no sanaba del todo, el joven hizo lo propio ayudándola a enderezarse, y dándole un poco de espacio para que ella pudiera cubrirse con sus ropas.

-No puedes irte así.

-Es tarde- miró su reloj –debo ir con mi padre.

-Vas con el enemigo.

-Tú eres el enemigo Kraven, tú fuiste quien nos traiciono.

-Estas equivocada niña- se escuchó una voz ronca a la entrada de la habitación, ambos jóvenes voltearon la vista apreciando a la persona que los interrumpió.

Kraven: ¡Alexander, calla, no digas nada!

Alexander: lo siento amigo pero es mejor ser claros de una vez.

Kraven: eso no nos corresponde decirlo a nosotros.

Alexander: tampoco nos correspondía salvarla y aun así arriesgamos nuestras vidas.

Michiru: yo no les pedí que lo hicieran- se cruzó de brazos -y ni crean que les voy a agradecer.

Alexander dejó de recargarse sobre el marco de la puerta e ingresó a la estancia, Michiru lo miraba desafiante mientras este se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Michiru: no te acerques mas, te lo advierto.

Alexander: ¿Que me harás?... ahhh ya se, iras corriendo donde tu papi y le contarás todo, siendo él quien te mando a secuestrar.

Kraven: ¡¡basta!!- gritó enfurecido jalando a Alexander del brazo –ya te dije que guardes silencio.

El hombre hizo caso omiso de las advertencias de su aliado, se libero del agarre y lo empujó con fuerza, volvió a mirar a Michiru pero ahora con odio.

Alexander: no creas que tu padre es el más poderoso, hay alguien detrás de él que solo espera la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarse, pero para eso necesita tu sangre.

Michiru: ni tus palabras ni tu actitud me intimidan.

Alexander: entonces lárgate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

La joven no dudó, simplemente abandonó aquella fábrica abandonada que servía de refugio para algunos de su raza. Vagó y vagó por las frías calles cuestionándose el verdadero sentido de su vida. Su mente por unos instantes,recreó un universo alterno el cual le permitía ser un humano normal, que disfruta de los placeres más simples de la creación, y goza de vivir cada día como si fuera el último, ya que mañana podría convertirse en un ser viviente que cumplió su ciclo y fue olvidado.

Sonrió con alegría al notar que había llegado al apartamento de la única persona que la hacía sentir completa. Haruka se hallaba recostada en el barandal del balcón, sumida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, la brisa nocturna jugaba con sus dorados cabellos alborotándolos de un lado para otro con gracia. Michiru no resistió más estar alejada de su amor y en total silencio dio un gran salto posicionándose detrás de la rubia.

-Hace frio, no deberías estar afuera.

-Michiru- murmuro sorprendida, sin creer aun lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

La rubia girándose y la vampiresa acercándose, un sentimiento de necesidad no solo carnal sino también espiritual. Dos cuerpos, dos mentes, dos almas, dos vidas, todo completamente unificado y en total serenidad, regocijándose con tan solo una mirada, con tan solo un suspiro.

-Insisto que deberíamos entrar Haruka, la noche está muy fría.

-Yo solo quiero que me beses.

-Lo haré pero cuando estemos adentro- jugueteando.

-Solo un besito.

-Entre mas discutas más me demorare en darte el beso.

-Puedo tomarlo a la fuerza- insinuó la rubia escabullendo sus manos a zonas intimas de Michiru

-Créeme que a la fuerza no será muy divertido.

-Está bien... está bien- levantó los brazos en señal de rendirse –pero prométeme que desde ahora no me abandonarás, y que vivirás conmigo.

-Lo que tú quieras amor.

0o0o0o0

-"Soberano", han llegado noticias informando que Magnus a muerto.

-Ya veo.

Silencio, mordaz e incesante silencio. El cambio de actitud del veterano vampiro se hacía cada vez más evidente, ya ni sus palabras concordaban con aquel ser que trajo paz y justicia, la frialdad en cada una de sus expresiones era el pan de cada día y el toque irónico la sobremesa, el carisma se había perdido, causando miedo a aquellos que eran sus fieles aliados y dudas a los que alguna vez intentaron sublevarse.

-Disculpe pero... ¿Solo dirá eso?- cuestionó el joven sorprendido por la escases de palabras de su superior.

-¿Que quieres que diga?

-Disculpe, no debí...

-Me lo esperaba- interrumpió apoyándose en el espaldar de la silla-es difícil hacer frente a una criatura tan perfecta como mi bella hija.

-Pero no fue ella la causante de aquellas muertes.

Marcus dirigió su gélida mirada al joven que se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio.

-Eso también lo sé, como también se que Michiru tiene bastantes enemigos, eso demuestra que aunque seamos vampiros no somos inmunes a la belleza femenina.

-Nosotros no tenemos sentimientos ni emociones.

-No creo que dirías lo mismo si Michiru estuviera frente a ti y te enamorara con sus juegos sensuales, para después, tirarte como un trapo sucio.

El joven frunció el ceño y guardo silencio analizando cada palabra expresada por su señor, "_Michiru es una joven hermosa sin duda, pero ¿Es capaz de hacer perder la cordura a un inmortal?, Y ¿Por qué mi señor me está diciendo todo esto?, últimamente es raro que hable más de lo normal, ¿Estará planeando algo_?, un sin fin de cuestionamientos se agolpaban en la cabeza del muchacho_._

-Vete de aquí- ordenó Marcus, observando al joven meditabundo.

-Si señor disculpe si...

-Largo ahora mismo.

Después de encontrarse nuevamente solo en su despacho tomó el teléfono y marco con urgencia, después de unos segundos la llamada fue contestada.

-Maldita sea, la última vez que hablamos te dije que no me llamaras a este teléfono- contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Discúlpame, pero de verdad es una emergencia.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Necesito que la traigas, ya no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar más.

-¿Y de cuando acá ese cambio de planes?, la verdad no estoy seguro...

-¡La vas a traer!- interrumpió enfadado el vampiro.

-Te recuerdo que esto no depende de ti sino de mi, muchos han muerto por menos que una simple interrupción.

Marcus contuvo su ira e intentó relajarse, sabía perfectamente que no era conveniente sumar un enemigo nuevo a su lista, y más tratándose de alguien tan poderoso. Respiró profundamente y se reacomodó en la silla para continuar la conversación.

-Discúlpame, es solo que siento que no debemos dar ventaja.

-Pero aun así no hay que tomar las cosas precipitadamente.

-Tenemos muchos enemigos, si en este momento nos atacaran seguro perderíamos.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de la persona que te tiene martirizado?

-La verdad no estoy seguro de lo que pueda ser capaz Kraven, ese chico no es ningún estúpido, nos puede complicar las cosas.

-_Una piedra en zapato_- pensó -creo que es hora que me ponga al frente de la situación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Mañana tu querido sobrino Kraven Loren será historia.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó el vampiro irónicamente, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta

-Solo para limpiar el desorden, tu sabes que mis maneras de matar suelen ser algo macabras.

-Bien- miró su reloj –ya tengo que irme.

-Espera Marcus, hay algo más.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Los planes han cambiado, después hablaremos en detalle de eso, pero lo único que quiero que tengas claro es que no quiero que muera.

Estas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Marcus, el cual sintió un gran alivio en su desolado corazón.

-Yo tampoco quiero que muera Haruka, es mi hija, y aunque es algo orgullosa, prepotente, irrespetuosa, fría y déspota, la quiero demasiado.

0o0o0o0

-¿A dónde vas amor?

-Tengo algo que hacer Michiru, no demoro- la rubia se levantó de la cama y apresuró a vestirse.

-Pero... es muy tarde para que salgas.

-Son cosas de la oficina, arreglo un asunto y me devuelvo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?, no puedes andar sola a altas horas de la noche

-No te preocupes- sonrió con picardía –mejor te propongo que mantengas la cama calientica para cuando vuelva, y no te duermas.

-No te aseguro nada- se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la sábana.

-¿Te vas a dormir amor?

-Eso nunca, es solo que no se si pueda mantener caliente esta cama tan grande.

-Confío en tus habilidades

Haruka salió del apartamento con las llaves de su lujoso automóvil en las manos -hubiese preferido no llevar auto para no dejar rastros, pero ¿Qué pensaría Michiru si salgo a mitad de la noche sin ningún medio para transportarme?- decía para sí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo con dirección al parqueadero. Por el camino se encontró con el guardia de seguridad, el cual muy atento la acompañó hasta su destino, hablaban amenamente ya que la rubia se llevaba muy bien con aquel hombre, que de cierta manera se había ganado su confianza, dejando de ser más que un empleado para convertirse en su consejero.

-Jajajaja...- reía a todo pulmón el hombre –que vergonzoso jajaja...

-Bájale en tono a las risas que no quiero que se entere el vecindario.

-Jajajajaja... es que.... jajajaja... como te pudiste confundir... jajaja

-Bueno se parecía mucho a una mujer, que iba yo a saber que se trataba de un travesti.

-Me imagino tu cara cuando te diste cuenta jajajajaja...

-Lo peor de todo es que me los tuve que aguantar toda la noche, ya ves que cuando les das cuerda no hay quien los despegue.

-¿Acaso habían más?

-Sí, casi soy violada por una estampida de travestis jajajaja

Entre risas ambos se acercaron al auto, Haruka mirando la hora que marcaba su reloj, se apresuró a subirse y salir a toda velocidad, necesitaba en el menor tiempo posible hacer su trabajo y llegar a los brazos de su amada como si nada hubiera pasado, sería difícil, Michiru es una persona muy perspicaz así que un regalito acompañando su regreso la distraería un poco.

0o0o0o0

-¿Quien anda ahí?

-Tu peor pesadilla.

-¡¡Sal de tu escondite!!- gritó visiblemente asustado –muéstrate si eres tan valiente.

-No me escondo, lo que pasa es que tu miedo te sega.

-¿Donde estas?-volvió a preguntar moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado buscando ver algo más allá de la oscuridad.

-Estoy en todas partes.

-¿Quieres pelear? Si es así estoy listo para darte una paliza que jamás olvidaras.

-No quiero pelear, eso retrasaría mis planes.

-¡¡Entonces que quieres de mi maldito fantasma!!

-No hay nada de ti que me sirva, solo eres escoria en este planeta, ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir que estoy... – se acercó a su oído -detrás de ti.

El joven aterrado, giró su cuerpo encontrándose con unos ojos esmeralda que dejaban ver la maldad contenida en ellos, intentó retroceder pero el pánico tomó control de su cuerpo, el cual solo por instinto lanzó un puñetazo que chocó directamente con el rostro de la persona que lo miraba de frente.

-Grave error Kraven...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
